The Phoenix and his Maya
by Turnabout Writer
Summary: Phoenix and Maya – two people, different in personalities; yet, they shared each other's company and friendship. One was very frugal and the other loved to be reckless. But both shared a simple goal – to find the truth. Picture Prompt Oneshot.


**********The Phoenix and his Maya**

**Phoenix and Maya – two people, different in personalities; yet, they shared each other's company and friendship. One was very frugal and the other loved to be reckless. But both shared a simple goal – to find the truth. Picture Prompt Drabble.**

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2012 _Turnabout Writer_****. All rights reserved.**

"Hey, Nick, can you come here for a second?"

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey were two people with extremely different personalities – he was very frugal and cautious, while Maya loved to be reckless and spend all of his money; and somehow, they had managed to keep each other company and friendship.

"Nick, are you even listening?!" Maya yawned from the couch, just having been woken up from her nap. The fingers of her left hand fiddle with the carefully wrapped dressing on her right hand. She watched with wearily eyes the lawyer who sat at his desk, lost in thought.

The doctor at the Meraktis Clinic prescribed her medications, which Phoenix bought for her. She was also strictly ordered to be getting plenty of food, rest and water – as she was deprived of all three in the training center.

"Nick!"

Godot – Diego Armando – was being tried for the murder of Misty Fey, and when Phoenix offered to be his defense attorney, he refused, saying he would plead guilty – guilty of killing her with intent, not out of defending Maya. Phoenix was shocked and angered, to put it bluntly.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

But he didn't tell Maya – she was already under so much stress; she was worried if Mia was mad at Diego, she worried for Pearly, as the malicious intentions of her mother were revealed.

She worried for Phoenix – he needed to pay the bills and rent, and so, she ate less than she should have.

Phoenix, realizing what she was up to, didn't allow it and told her that she was more important – much to Maya's displeasure, he fed her more and acted as her personal servant.

"Phoenix!" Maya's limping off the couch now, trying to get to Phoenix.

Phoenix and Maya had managed to keep each other alive and strong.

"PHOEEEEEEEENIIIIIX WRIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Needless to say, said man is startled from his internal musing about a certain coffee addict. He looks at Maya intently, trying not to breakdown, but fails.

Their relationship was very symbiotic – if one fell, then the other _had_ to fall. However, when one became very determined and strong, the other ended up being so, too. The perfect occurrence that portrayed their relationship was the time Shelly de Killer had kidnapped Maya – she was helpless and Phoenix felt vulnerable and useless. Even if Pearl was there to channel Mia, it made no difference.

"Nick, I've been calling you for – "

But Phoenix isn't listening to her. Instead, he grabs her hand and pulls her close to his chest, trying to hide his tears. His arms wrap around her tightly as he buries his face in her hair.

"Phoenix . . . what's wrong?"

But the pair had made it through, despite all of their troubles.

"You're okay," he reassures, to himself more than her. "You here . . . you're safe. I'm so glad – so _relieved_ – that you are alright, Maya. I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you," he admits.

They had successfully overcome all of the hurdles that stood in their path.

Maya smiled, ruffling his hair. "But you saved me. You saved me from de Killer. And Sis saved me, too, Nick. She said she was looking out for the both of us," she whispers. "If she hadn't told me to channel Dahlia and put the locks outside the training room . . ." She wipes her tears away and then catches the stray tear that escapes from one Phoenix's eyes with her index finger. "I don't know where I would be without you."

They were strong and together – they were the best of the best at the goal they shared: to discover the truth.

"There's no Phoenix without his Maya," he murmurs with a smile, as he lets Maya untangle herself from his arms.

The Phoenix rose from his own ashes, determined and strong, while his Maya was a mystical, powerful illusion. Phoenix Wright would rise from his ashes in a situation of catastrophe and always turn the situation around. Maya Fey was a mystery to the world as a spirit medium who could channel spirits from the world of the dead.

"Wisely spoken, Dr. Wright." She pauses. "Niiiiiiiiiiick!"

Together they worked to find their path to justice, and, for a lack of a better term, kicked ass at it.

"What, Maya?"

Because they were Phoenix and Maya – the ultimate defense teaming duo.

"I'm hungry."

**Phoenix – (in classical mythology) a unique bird that burned itself on a funeral pyre and rising from the ashes with renewed youth to live through another cycle; also refers to emerging renewed from apparent disaster or destruction.**

**Maya – (in Hinduism and Buddhism) the power by which the universe becomes manifest; also refers to the illusion or appearance of the phenomenal world.**

**I've fallen in love with the cover picture – it's so cute! I just had to write for it! I don't really ship Nick and Maya unless it's somewhere in the Apollo Justice time frame, but this picture got my fingers just itching to type! Though it really makes me wonder how Nick was able to limit his contact with Maya so easily, after being stripped of his badge, if he was really good friends with her . . . **

**Hope you liked it – it was sort of the result of me being confined in my house from school during Hurricane Sandy.**


End file.
